Come back, before the End
by Little-Chocobo
Summary: Un an après que Sora et Riku aient vaincu Xemnas et avec lui l’Organisation XIII toute entière , de drôles de phénomènes se produise à nouveau : Les mondes sont liés, une nouvelle fois, des sans-cœurs réapparaissent…Sora se sépare de Roxas…
1. Prologue Part1

Come back…Before the End

**_Couple :_** Axel/Roxas et un trio mystère (oui, oui, un trio mais vous le découvrirez plus tard hinhinsadique powaaaaa) donc homophobe, prudes et âmes sensibles vous pouvez soit cliquez sur le bouton "précédent" ou bien la grosse croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran.

**_Rating :_** M (futurs Lemons oblige…)

**_Disclaimer :_** Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et jamais je ne rentrerais dans la grande et belle entreprise qu'est Square Enix…Snirf.

**_Résumé :_** Un an après que Sora et Riku aient vaincu Xemnas (et avec lui l'Organisation XIII toute entière), de drôles de phénomènes se produise à nouveau : Les mondes sont liés, une nouvelle fois, des sans-cœurs réapparaissent…Sora se sépare de Roxas…Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

**_Note :_** Alors, cette fic est tout droit inspirée par un forum RPG Yaoi sur Kingdom Hearts (lien : heartsyaoi.xooit.fr/index.php) et je la publie avec l'accord de l'administratrice du forum en question.

**_Note 2 :_** Il se peut que des éléments ne soient pas très cohérents avec le jeu, mais cela m'était plus simple pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Et veuillez excusez les fautes que vous pourrez croiser. J'ai tenté de minimiser les dégâts, mais je n'ai pas forcément réussis "

Voilààààààààààà bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

Déjà un an…Comme le temps passait vite…Cette année avait défilée à une vitesse dont Sora ne prenait conscience maintenant. A présent, assis sur la plage de l'Île de la Destinée, prenant une poignée de sable dans sa main pour laisser les fins grains glisser entre ces doigts, à l'image de ce temps qui passait, à peine saisissable, Sora était soucieux.

Sans savoir ce qui le turlupinait, le brun sentait sans que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pourtant, sa journée et toutes celles qui avaient précédées, ne se composaient que de banalités. Se réveiller, s'occuper de différentes façons, manger entre deux occupations, puis retourner se coucher. En fait, pour tout avouer, même si la disparition des sans-cœur et des Similis le rendait heureux d'un coté, le porteur de le Keyblade ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir un peu d'action, pour ne plus s'ennuyer. Pas que Kairi ou Riku soient ennuyeux, non, sûrement pas, mais…l'Île de la Destinée, il la connaissait par cœur. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau de quelque chose de…

"Hey, Sora, tu n'entends pas quand on t'appelle ?"

Cette voix, conjuguée à une main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, le sorti de ces pensées. Se retournant brusquement, dans un sursaut, il aperçu Riku derrière lui, et soupira de soulagement. Non il n'avait pas eut peur ! Riku l'avait surpris c'est tout. Oui c'est ça, l'argenté était surprenant. Mais passons, Riku sera passé au crible plus tard. Aucune réponse ne venant se faufiler dans l'oreille de ce dernier, le susnommé secoua un peu Sora par l'épaule vérifiant s'il avait bien quitté sa rêverie.

"Pardon Riku, tu disais quoi ?

- Rien de spécial, Kairi et moi nous demandions où tu étais passé. Tu sais…"

S'asseyant à coté de Sora, Riku continua sa phrase.

"Kairi s'inquiète beaucoup en ce moment. Tu es toujours dans la lune, enfin plus que d'habitude, et puis, tu n'as pas l'air…heureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais très bien !"

Un grand sourire peint sur le visage, le petit brun n'était cependant pas tout à fait honnête. Depuis quand le fait que Riku ne lui parle que de Kairi quand ils sont ensemble l'agaçait à ce point ? A chaque fois l'argenté avait besoin de dire ce que Kairi pouvait lui dire en face. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cette habitude qu'avait pris son ai l'irritait au plus haut point.

Ravalant pourtant ce qui lui brûlait la langue, Sora préféra lui expliquer ce qu'il pouvait lui-même expliquer, sans pour autant lui faire part de son pressentiment. Oui il avait confiance en Riku, plus qu'en quiconque, cependant, il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec des impressions aussi vague que celle-ci.

"Disons que ce n'est pas que je ne soit pas heureux. Mais plutôt…Que je m'ennuie. Les voyages à travers les mondes me manquent, et toute l'excitation des combats…Je ne veux pas la guerre pour autant ! Mais j'ai tellement vécu ça…En fait, j'ai besoin que ça bouge un peu je crois…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si tu veux on peut reprendre nos vieilles épées en bois et jouer aux mousquetaires, comme avant. Ca ne vaut pas ce que tu fais contre quelques sans-cœur, m'enfin ça sera déjà ça."

Sora tournant la tête avec les yeux grands ouverts à la proposition de Riku, ce dernier ayant lui aussi tourné la tête, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et à peine deux secondes plus tard, ils éclatèrent de rire tellement l'idée pouvait paraître absurde. Quand ils purent reprendre le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, Sora déclara, encore quelques larmes de rires aux yeux.

"Ouais, on verra ça. Pour l'instant…"

Il se leva alors, époussetant ses vêtements avant de tendre une main à Riku.

"Si on allait manger plutôt ?"

Et Riku, une petite idée en tête, se saisit de la main de son ami avant de tirer d'un coup sec dessus, faisant tomber Sora dans le sable. Se dernier se relevant un peu, il lança un regard amusé et où brillait pourtant une forte lueur de défis, on pouvait facilement y lire quelque chose comme _Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?_ Ils avaient tous deux l'impression de redevenir les gamins qu'ils étaient il y a quelques temps. Criant un « Banzaiiiiiiii », le brun se jeta sur Riku pour le faire tomber au sol. S'engagea alors une bagarre enfantine sans coups, juste des retournement de situation, et celui qui arriverait à garder l'autre au sol un certain temps gagnait. Ces règles étaient loin d'être officielles, ou même officieuses ; Comme si une conversation muette en avait décidé ainsi, en accord avec les deux jeune gens.

Riku réussissant à maintenir Sora au sol un certain temps, l'accord le désignait donc comme le vainqueur. A moitié allongé sur le brun, ses mains gardant les poignets de celui-ci collé au sol, il lâcha, dans un soupir, tout essoufflé qu'il était d'avoir jouer ainsi avec Sora.

"J'ai gagné…"

Expliquer ce qui provoqua cette sensation d'étrange bien être, se propageant en Sora tel une douce chaleur, alors qu'il était tout contre Riku, était une tâche malaisée. Expliquer pourquoi la voix de son ami, haletante, anima en lui un désir qu'il ne comprenait et ne contrôlait pas, semblait difficile. Expliquer pourquoi il avait trouvé Riku…Attirant, ainsi penché sur lui, était impossible. Mais il en fut si troublé qu'alors que l'argenté s'était relevé et avait eut le temps de s'étirer, Sora était toujours allongé à terre. Cependant, il ne dit rien, et ils finirent cette journée comme toutes les autres.

Du moins…A ce qu'il semblait…Car une fois ses amis endormis, le brun se leva et, en faisant le moins de bruit possible (connaissant assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que son sommeil était des plus léger), sortit dehors. Il allait partir, encore une fois. Il en avait besoin, pour retrouver cette sensation d'aventure et de liberté, ainsi que pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, loin de ces amis.

Après quelques préparatifs, dont un lettre pour expliquer ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi (il se garda bien cependant de citer son problème par rapport à Riku), Sora se dirigea vers la grotte, et se rendit au fond de celle-ci. Saisissant la poignée de la porte, il appréhenda. Où irait-il ? Bah, de toute façon, il n'avait que deux options, soit il n'arrive nulle part, soit il arrive dans l'un des mondes. Ouvrant la porte sur ces pensées, Sora passa la porte, la refermant soigneusement derrière lui.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que ses amis se rendirent compte de son absence. Kairi la première. Ayant lue la lettre dès qu'elle l'a vue, elle avait lâché une exclamation de tristesse, réveillant Riku (ouh la vilaine XD), qui vint lire lui aussi cette lettre.

_"Riku, Kairi,_

_Je sais que je vous ai semblez bizarre récemment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, j'ai juste…Besoin d'aventure. Alors je suis reparti voyager. Je ne sais pas si les mondes sont encore reliés, alors vous risquez de me revoir vite. Bref, je crois que c'est tout alors je n'ai que deux choses à dire :_

_A la prochaine Riku, et toi Kairi, prends bien soin de toi…_

_Sora"_

Une fois cette lecture finie, l'argenté sentit un drôle de pincement au cœur. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, sûrement parce que le brun était parti sans même lui avoir parlé de son projet, alors qu'ils partageaient tout habituellement. Mais plus que ce pincement, ce fut une grande colère qu'il ressentit. Jetant la lettre à travers la pièce, il sortit brusquement, une Kairi inquiète sur ses talons.

"Où tu vas Riku ?

- Chercher Sora.

- Non !"

En disant cela, elle s'était saisie du bras de Riku, pour le retenir. Mais il se dégagea, et continua sa route.

"Ne t'en vas pas toi aussi. Si je ne n'ai plus ni Sora, ni toi…Qu'est-ce qu'il va me rester ? Avec qui je pourrais rire, discuter de tout et de rien…Avec qui je pourrais vivre ce qu'on a vécu.

- Il te reste toujours Selfie.

- Riku…Emmènes-moi avec toi, je vais t'aider à le retrouver !

- Non ! Il n'y a pas besoin que l'on soit perdu tous les trois, et puis, si tu viens, qui sera là pour nous accueillir quand nous rentrerons ?"

Closant là cette discussion, l'argenté continua sa route, sans un regard pour Kairi, bien plus guidé par la colère qui l'habitait contre ce Sora qui osait partir sans même leur en parler, comme un voleur, que par une quelconque pitié envers une Kairi en proie à des pleurnicherie inutile. Elle avait bien passée un an sans eux, elle pourra bien le refaire. Arrivant vite à la porte au fond de la grotte, il suivit le même chemin que son ami précédemment, et fut engloutis par les ténèbres de cette porte.

Pendant ce temps, Sora était arrivé à la ville de Traverse, où il retrouva Léon, Cloud et tous les autres. Il leur expliqua cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir emprunter un vaisseau Gummi à Cid, il repartit pour aller voir si tout ce passait bien dans les autres mondes.

Se baladant, le brun ne fit même pas attention qu'il se dirigeait vers la Cité du Crépuscule, comme si son instinct le poussait inexorablement vers cet endroit. S'y posant finalement, il alla passer le bonjour à Hayner, Pence et Olette, puis alla se balader dans la ville, un peu sur ses gardes tout de même (sait-on jamais, c'est vicieux un sans-cœur XD). Elle n'avait pas changée, si ce n'est les innombrables affiches pour un prochain tournoi de Struggle qui assombrissaient les murs.

Tout était tranquille…D'un coup, il fut pris d'un vertige, l'impression que sa tête pesait des tonnes l'assailli, et il tomba à genoux, tentant de calmer cette sensation désagréable que quelque chose tentait de se frayer un chemin pour se déraciner de lui, de son cœur. Tombant finalement inconscient, il ne se réveilla que plus tard, cependant, il ne sut pas combien de temps plus tard, le ciel étant toujours le même à la Cité du Crépuscule. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Cette étrange sensation de poids lourd au niveau de sa tête avait disparue, mais vivait à présent une vive impression de n'être pas complet, ainsi qu'une vague fatigue.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Roxas allongé à coté de lui que Sora comprit. Pour une raison inconnue, le simili avait été séparé de son corps. Est-ce que Kairi avait vécu la même chose ? Voilà qui compliquait les choses. Le brun secoua légèrement le blond afin de le réveiller, ce qui marcha visiblement bien vu que le dit blondinet ouvrit rapidement ses yeux bleu océan. D'abord endormi, son regard prit rapidement une expression paniquée, et se reculant alors qu'il était toujours à moitié assit au sol, Roxas n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Se relevant il observa successivement Sora, qui se tenait debout en face de lui, et ses mains, ayant du mal à croire qu'un tel miracle ait pût se produire.

Quant à Sora, il fut tout aussi surpris, mais plutôt par la réaction de son simili. S'approchant alors de lui, il posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer. Ce geste sembla réveiller Roxas, ce dernier se dégageant vivement avant de lâcher, d'un ton froids, distant, presque dur.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi."

Alors là il n'y comprenait plus rien le pauvre Sora. Faisant juste un pas en avant, le blond lui en fit quatre en arrière. Hurlant un "Restes où tu es !" il prit par la suite la poudre d'escampette, disparaissant dans les ténèbres d'un vortex. Sora n'ayant rien compris à la réaction qu'avait eut son simili laissant pourtant ce problème de coté, quelque chose de plus grave le préoccupait :

Que se passait-il donc dans les mondes ?

Quelque chose de pas normale se passait quelque part, sans que Sora ne puisse en avoir conscience. Il ne pouvait qu'en être sûr à présent : Les ennuis allaient recommencer…

Voilà la première partie du prologue est postée. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (les reviews, pain du peuple de fanficeurs XD)

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre


	2. Prologue Part2

Come back…Before the End

**_Couple :_** Axel/Roxas et un trio mystère (oui, oui, un trio mais vous le découvrirez plus tard hinhinsadique powaaaaa) donc homophobe, prudes et âmes sensibles vous pouvez soit cliquez sur le bouton "précédent" ou bien la grosse croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran.

_**Rating :**_ M (futurs Lemons oblige…)

_**Disclaimer :**_ Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent, et jamais je ne rentrerais dans la grande et belle entreprise qu'est Square Enix…Snirf.

_**Résumé :**_ Un an après que Sora et Riku aient vaincu Xemnas (et avec lui l'Organisation XIII toute entière), de drôles de phénomènes se produise à nouveau : Les mondes sont liés, une nouvelle fois, des sans-cœurs réapparaissent…Sora se sépare de Roxas…Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

_**Note :**_ Alors, cette fic est tout droit inspirée par un forum RPG Yaoi sur Kingdom Hearts (lien : heartsyaoi.xooit.fr/index.php) et je la publie avec l'accord de l'administratrice du forum en question.

_**RAR :**_ Merci Gravity Hearts pour m'avoir reviewé (voici du Axel ), et à Louwenn pour vos reviews

* * *

_Quelque chose de pas normale se passait quelque part, sans que Sora ne puisse en avoir conscience. Il ne pouvait qu'en être sûr à présent : Les ennuis allaient recommencer…_

* * *

Du noir, encore du noir, toujours du noir. Toute sa vie de Simili il aura croisé du noir. D'abord le noir de la renaissance, puis le noir de leur manteau, et pour finir, le noir infini des ténèbres de la mort. Voilà où il en était à présent : Dans un noir froid, où aucune lumière, il en était sûr, ne pourrait percer. S'il le pouvait encore, Axel aurait sans doute soupiré. D'ennui, de lassitude, de tristesse…Qui sait ?

Et dire qu'il allait devoir passé l'éternité dans ce noir, tout ça pour avoir voulu aider un gamin qui lui rappelait trop Ce garçon. C'est le seul qui rendait ce manteau noir un peu plus chaleureux aux yeux du roux, les autres étaient tous des psychopathes de première (NDA : sauf Demyx peut-être, m'enfin lui, on se demande encore ce qu'il faisait à l'Organisation), alors que Lui…Comment dire…Il pouvait être extrêmement froid et cruel dans des combats, ou même dans ses paroles et ses regards, mais…Jamais il n'aurait fait ça pour la plaisir. Il ne faisait que son travail, voilà tout.

Et Axel le suivait comme son ombre. Une ombre bien encombrante, je vous l'accorde, toujours à le taquiner, à vouloir le voir s'énerver contre le roux pour un seul mot. Mais le maître des flammes ne connaissait que ce moyen-là pour que le blond daigne s'intéresser à lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le blond le remarque. Il y était parvenu, et même mieux, était devenu son meilleur ami. Quelle belle et douce victoire, au goût de glace à l'eau de mer.

Mais à présent, tout s'était perdu. Les seules choses qui lui restaient ? Ce noir sans fin et un vide sans précédent dans son cœur. Logique me direz-vous. Eh bien pas si évident que cela figurez-vous. Car en Sa présence, tout son monde semblait s'illuminer de lumière, son cœur paraissant présent dans sa poitrine. Tant de choses, bonnes, mauvaises, imprévues, étaient arrivées en sa présence que le numéro VIII ne se souvenait même plus de sa vie d'auparavant. Ce gamin lui avait fait tout oublier.

Enfin…Gamin, pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, c'était une des chose qui énervait son petit blond : qu'on le prenne pour un gamin. Non, il n'en était pas un, il n'était cependant pas un adulte non plus, il était un adolescent, se cherchant, se questionnant, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Tout ce qu'Il avait trouvé pour se protéger était cette froideur qu'il montrait à tous, mais qu'il laissait fondre quand il était en présence d'Axel.

Tiens, l'air semblait s'être réchauffer. Pourquoi ? Bah, ça ne faisait pas de mal. Par contre, le sol contre son dos était drôlement dur, et ça pour le dos, ce n'était pas bon…Attendez…Un sol ? Une douce chaleur ? Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Axel dût les refermer rapidement à cause du soleil qui illuminait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Finalement, il se décida à les ouvrir progressivement par la suite, quand ils furent totalement ouverts et habitués à la lumière, il regarda autour de lui, remarquant un sol pavé, une boutique de bonbon, et une rue montante. Un lourd mal de tête lui vrilla les tempes, mais il en fit abstraction le temps de se relever. Quand il fut apte à repartir, le roux marcha, sans autre but que de découvrir où il se trouvait.

Cette ville…Il la connaissait, par cœur même ; Pour l'avoir parcouru des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Cependant, il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait, Axel regardait autour de lui, avec des yeux perdus, passant sans doute pour un illuminé aux yeux des passants, mais il voulait…Non, il DEVAIT éclaircir ce qui lui arrivait, se prouver que tout ceci était loin d'être un rêve…

Après une rue en pente assez raide, Axel arriva sur une place qu'il connaissait bien, l'ayant souvent observée de haut, avec une glace à l'eau de mer dans une main, son acolyte à ses cotés…La Cité du Crépuscule. Quelle ironie du sort. Lui qui avait perdu l'être le plus…Attaché à ce monde, il renaissait ici, à l'endroit le plus chargé de souvenirs.

Il n'avait aucune explication sur sa résurrection, et pour tout dire, s'en fichait pas mal. Une deuxième chance lui était accordée, alors il allait en profiter. Mais tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il aille voir si d'autre membre de l'Organisation avait eut droit à la même chance que lui. Une visite à Illusiopolis s'imposait. Par contre, ensuite, son but principal sera de Le retrouver. Retrouver ce petit blond aux yeux céruléens.

Marchant encore un peu dans la ville, Axel ouvrit bientôt un vortex pour Illusiopolis, allant voir s'il était le seul, et ensuite, son unique but : Son Roxaas…

Eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre qui clôt ainsi ce prologue un peu long. N'hésitez pas, laissez des reviews afin de me dire ce que vous ne pensez: vous iamez ou pas, me jeter des tomates (ou autre chose XD), m'idôlater, bref ce que vous voulez


	3. A la recherche du Sora Perdu

Come back…Before the End

**_Couple :_** Axel/Roxas et un trio mystère (oui, oui, un trio mais vous le découvrirez plus tard hinhin*sadique powaaaaa*) donc homophobe, prudes et âmes sensibles vous pouvez soit cliquez sur le bouton "précédent" ou bien la grosse croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran.

_**Rating :**_ M (futurs Lemons oblige…)

_**Disclaimer :**_ Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent, et jamais je ne rentrerais dans la grande et belle entreprise qu'est Square Enix…Snirf.

_**Résumé :**_ Un an après que Sora et Riku aient vaincu Xemnas (et avec lui l'Organisation XIII toute entière), de drôles de phénomènes se produise à nouveau : Les mondes sont liés, une nouvelle fois, des sans-cœurs réapparaissent…Sora se sépare de Roxas…Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

_**Notinum :**_ Alors, cette fic est tout droit inspirée par un forum RPG Yaoi sur Kingdom Hearts (lien : .) et je la publie avec l'accord de l'administratrice du forum en question.

_**Notinum 2 :**_ Désolé pour le retard énorme que j'ai pris, mais je n'étais franchement pas inspirée pour ce chapitre (car bien que suivant le forum, je modifie un peu donc…)

_**Notinum 3 :**_ Je sais c'est le même résumé de chapitre que le précédent mais après avoir réfléchis trois secondes ça sera plus logique ainsi pour le moment XD.

_RAR :_ Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et attendu pour ce chapitre, que je ne trouve pas fameux (jamais été très inspirée par le Riku/Sora…) et non je ne compte pas arrêter la fic maintenant mais études+flemme perso+déménagement+inspi en grève= groooooooooooooos retaaaaard, enooooooooooooooooorme retard dont j'ai absolument honte.

Mais en tout cas je vous n'aime toutes (tous ?) pour vos revieeeeeeeews =3

___________________________________________________________________________

_Quelque chose de pas normale se passait quelque part, sans que Sora ne puisse en avoir conscience. Il ne pouvait qu'en être sûr à présent : Les ennuis allaient recommencer…_

___________________________________________________________________________

Ce Sora…Toujours à vouloir faire sa tête de mule sans même en discuter au préalable…Non mais franchement, il décidait de partir, comme ça ? Quel imbécile. Et il voulait que Riku et Kairi ne s'inquiètent pas, en plus de le laisser vagabonder ils ne savaient trop où dans les mondes ? Risquant peut-être sa vie contre des vilains sans-cœurs ? Alors là, il pouvait toujours rêver l'espèce de porc-épic qui leur servait d'ami.

Porc-épic, certes. Imbécile, sans hésitation. Mais diablement attirant par sa candeur si caractéristique, si…Enfantine malgré ses 17 ans. Et cela, cette attirance qu'il avait ressentie après leur dernière aventure, Riku n'était pas dupe et avait préféré être honnête avec lui-même : Il désirait Sora, mais vu les sentiments qui les unissaient, impossible de réaliser une telle utopie. Sans compter le facteur Kairi dans toute cette histoire…Elle aimait tellement Sora, et Sora…Et bien en fait il ne savait absolument pas ce que Sora ressentait pour l'un ou l'autre.

Car il fallait bien le dire : malgré ses airs enjoués et amuseur de galerie, Sora ne se confiait en fait que très peu, même à ses amis. Etrange, non ? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Des choses qui lui était arrivées et dont il ne voulait pas parler ? Peut-être avait-il tout simplement peur des les embêter avec ses histoires…

Raaaaah, et voilà que maintenant Riku se posait question sur question…L'horreur. Alors là, Sora pouvait être sûr que dès que Riku le retrouverait, il en prendrait pour son grade. D'un pour être parti en solo, de deux pour les avoir fait s'inquiéter Kairi et lui (surtout lui d'ailleurs), et de trois…Non en fait il n'y avait pas besoin de trois, les deux premiers étaient des chefs d'accusation assez graves comme ça (enfin, de son point de vue…__). Mais malgré les raisons qu'il donne, les faux-air de grand méchant qui va aller gronder le gentil petit Sora, Riku ne ferait pas le huitième du quart de la moitié (1) de ce qu'il a prévu dans sa tête ; et pour cause : Tout cela n'était qu'un voile dont il se servait pour cacher un tant soit peu ses sentiments.

Bon, où allait-il atterrir ? Non parce que là il avait l'impression de rejouer Alice au pays des merveilles mais sans les merveilles. Juste la chute lors de son arrivée devrais-je dire. Autant le long moment de noir intense qu'il traversait présentement lui était plus que connu, autant sa destination finale serait jouée à la loterie des mondes. Une loterie qui pourrait tout aussi bien lui être heureuse ou malheureuse. Autant tomber là où il y a des connaissances, plutôt que dans un monde totalement inconnu et effrayant par ce même inconnu.

Riku semblait avoir la chance en poupe aujourd'hui, car il tomba en plein buissons des Jardins Radieux. Certes il se fit quelque peu arroser par Léon(2) qui arrosait les plantes des dits jardins, lorsqu'Aerith s'occupait du gros jardinage, mais au moins il connaissait les gens d'ici, ils connaissaient Sora, il y avait donc de forte chances pour qu'ils puissent l'aider à retrouver le porc-épic nommé une ligne plus haut. S'extirpant, non sans mal, de son buisson d'atterrissage, l'argenté s'épousseta rapidement (3) tout en lançant un regard noir à Léon (qui n'avait pas put l'aider plus que ça en fin de compte), pour cet arrosage inopiné, puis repris sa route vers la maison de Merlin histoire d'aller chercher des infos sur son porc-épic préféré.

Toute une ville qui se reconstruit petit-à-petit par la force de volonté de ses habitants, Riku admirait cela, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Chacun à sa manière apportait une pierre à l'édifice, faisant avec les capacités de chacun. S'il avait pu faire pareil et non entrer dans une rivalité futile et puérile avec Sora, peut-être que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé ? Mais si jamais cela ne s'était pas produit, ils seraient restés, Kairi, Sora et lui, sur l'île du destin à attendre que le temps passe et qu'ils vieillissent, sans jamais rien voir d'autre que leur monde. A contrario ils ont pu découvrir des mondes étonnants, effrayants, mais aussi fais des rencontres de tous type : Des amis, des ennemis, des alliés, des doubles…Bref, bien qu'il y ait eut nombre de combats, et des pertes douloureuses pour les deux camps, ce qu'ils en avaient retiré était bien plus fort et profond que cette apparence de guerre dont s'était vêtue leur histoire.

Mais revenons à Riku et à la maison de Merlin. L'argenté toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, attendant plus d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'une voix grave, d'appartenance manifestement masculine, ne se décide à se faire entendre, arrêtant Riku de se blesser sa petite mimine à force de frapper sur le panneau de bois épais que représentait la porte de la maison.

"Si c'est Merlin que tu cherches, il n'est pas chez lui pour le moment."

"Super…"

Levant les yeux au ciel, le meilleur ami du porteur de la Keyblade poussa un lourd soupir de lassitude ; Comment était-il sensé retrouver Sora si personne ne pouvait lui apporter de réponses ? Tout en pensant cela, il eut un éclair qui traversa son esprit. Ce type qui lui avait dit que Merlin était absent…Peut-être savait-il quelque chose…? Comme on dit : Ca ne coûte rien de demander.

"Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais Sora ?"

"Oui. Il m'aidé jadis. Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?"

Riku pouvait sentir l'infime inquiétude, malgré l'impassibilité du visage et des yeux de son interlocuteur, pointant dans sa question. Cela était à prévoir. Sora aidait tout le monde, de bien des manières, tout le monde l'appréciait, mais lui ne demandait jamais rien en retour. Le type-même de Sora. Mais là Riku avait pour mission première de répondre à cet inconnu total (du moins pour lui).

"Je vois. En fait je le cherche, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?"

L'autre homme ne lui répondit que par un bref signe de tête, mais il signifiait un "non" clair et net. Riku soupira une nouvelle fois puis prit le temps de détailler vraiment son interlocuteur visiblement peu bavard (contrairement à Sora).

Un homme, grand, blond, et tout habillé de noir (4). Ouais, je sais c'est pas très précis, mais cela est ce que n'importe qui pourrait dire en le voyant arriver au loin avec une démarche que Riku imaginait calme, et cependant déterminée, le regard droit devant lui. Regard d'un bleu-vert assez clair qui pénétrait sans peine dans votre âme si leur détenteur se décidait à le faire. Les cheveux en pagaille (ça lui rappelait bien Sora tiens !). Prenant finalement la parole, Riku s'adressa une nouvelle fois à l'inconnu.

"Est-ce que je pourrais connaître ton nom ?"

"Cloud" (5)

"Bien. Cloud, est-ce tu voudrais bien m'aider à le retrouver, si bien entendu tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu dans ton emploi du temps ?"

Il y eut un silence qui plana quelques secondes avant de retomber comme un soufflé aux paroles de Cloud.

"Je viens."

"Bienvenue dans la quête de Sora"

Conclut Riku en tendant la main à Cloud, que ce dernier serra avant qu'ils ne commencent à chercher leur ami à travers…Bah les Jardins radieux déjà on verra ensuite pour les autres mondes.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Pas si loin que ça du Jardin Radieux…

"Hey! Hey! Frangin, regarde l'écran." L'intéressé sortit de se rêverie et descendit de son hamac pour s'approcher de son pas souple et félin de son frère restant derrière lui. Il observa l'écran de leur vaisseau quelques secondes d'un air d'ennui profond, puis un sourire entre amusement et sadisme pur étira ses lèvres pâles, ses yeux bleu ciel d'orage s'illuminèrent d'une lueur indéfinissable avant qu'il ne prononce, une joie immense dans la voix.

"Mon frère, les mondes sont reconnectés…Nous allons pouvoir poursuivre notre rêve. En route."

"Pour aller où ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je te laisse choisir pour une fois."

"Merci, tu me fais bien trop d'honneur." Dit le cadet, ses yeux noir brillant d'une flamme de malice et d'un espoir nouveau.

Son frère s'installa sur le siège du copilote, puis nettoya ses lunettes avant de les remettre sur son nez, en profitant pour dégager ses yeux des quelques mèches châtains qui le gênait. Le cadet quant à lui attacha sa ceinture puis ses longs cheveux noirs de jais avant de démarrer le vaisseau.

"C'est parti. L'heure de notre retour est arrivée mon frère, depuis tous ces mois que nous attendons."

"Oui, notre retour…Et la fin de l'Organisation XIII est proche."

Arborant tous les deux un sourire de pur sadisme les deux frères à bord de leur vaisseau gummi prirent le chemin de leur première destination : Halloween Town…

* * *

Tantan ! Suspens absolu, où est Sora ? Qui sont ces deux nouveaux personnages qui semblent tant en vouloir à l'Organisation XIII ? Pourquoi vont-ils à Halloween Town ? La suite…très bientôt ^^

(1) Ce qui en fin de compte ne revient plus à grand-chose -__-

(2) Quoi ? Moi ? aimer décridibliser les personnages que j'utilise ? Noooooooon ! Jamais XD

(3) Bah il faut qu'il reste classe le Riku, alors des tâches sur son beau pantalon ça le fait pas…

(4) Moi : Néo ! J'adore Matrix !

Une pote : Non, Néo est brun chérie…

Moi : Et merde…

(5) Que ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas pigé qui c'était lèvent la main tout de suite !!!!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver, qui est pas très long, je m'en excuse par ailleurs, mais le prochain arrivera aussi vite que je le peux, et je l'espère un peu plus long.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review au passage, et au prochain chapitre ^^


	4. Des retrouvailles? Oui mais

Come back…Before the End

**_Couple :_** Axel/Roxas et un trio mystère (oui, oui, un trio mais vous le découvrirez plus tard hinhin*sadique powaaaaa*) donc homophobe, prudes et âmes sensibles vous pouvez soit cliquez sur le bouton "précédent" ou bien la grosse croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran.

**_Rating :_** M (futurs Lemons oblige…)

**_Disclaimer :_** Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent, et jamais je ne rentrerais dans la grande et belle entreprise qu'est Square Enix…Snirf.

**_Résumé :_** Un an après que Sora et Riku aient vaincu Xemnas (et avec lui l'Organisation XIII toute entière), de drôles de phénomènes se produise à nouveau : Les mondes sont liés, une nouvelle fois, des sans-cœurs réapparaissent…Sora se sépare de Roxas…Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

**_Notinum :_** Alors, cette fic est tout droit inspirée par un forum RPG Yaoi sur Kingdom Hearts et je la publie avec l'accord de l'administratrice du forum en question.

**_Notinum 2 :_** Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Que celles à qui Axel et Roxas avaient manqués, les revoilààààà *tadaaaa XD*

* * *

_Marchant encore un peu dans la ville, Axel ouvrit bientôt un vortex pour Illusiopolis, allant voir s'il était le seul, et ensuite, son unique but : Son Roxas…_

* * *

Faisant toujours route vers Illusiopolis, Axel avait pourtant l'esprit ailleurs que sur sa route. En effet, la seule chose qui emplissait ses pensées était Roxas, il ne l'avait même pas encore revu, et en fait n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le retrouver. Cette constatation éclata en plein dans son esprit, tellement claire, tellement…Horrible. Roxas était-il seulement vivant ? Enfin, vivant par lui-même, entendons-nous bien, car si non il pouvait toujours le chercher, il ne le retrouverait pas.

A mesure que cette possibilité s'imprégnait dans son esprit le roux ralentissait sa marche, jusqu'à stopper totalement. Que ferait-il, sans aucun but à poursuivre ? Même du temps de l'Organisation le huitième avait un but. Logiquement quand les mots "but" et "Organisation" se retrouvent dans la même phrase on pense tout de suite à la récolte des cœurs ; Et bien non, ou du moins cela n'était pas son but _premier_. En effet son but premier a toujours eut le même sujet :

Quand le manipulateur de la Keyblade était arrivé, le but du manipulateur de Flammes avait été de le découvrir, de percer ses barrières pour le comprendre et ainsi s'en protéger.

Quand ils sont finalement devenus ami, et puis que le blond avait tout d'abord simplement _émis l'idée_ de partir à la recherche de réponses, le roux avait choisi comme but de tenter de le garder près de lui, prétextant que l'Organisation ne le laisserait pas partir, se voilant ainsi la face.

Quand Roxas était parti, le laissant seul, sans aucun repère et avec un grand vide en lui, le but qu'il s'était fixer alors était de le retrouver, puis de le ramener, quelque soit le moyen à utiliser.

Le seul et unique but qu'il ait jamais eut durant sa vie de simili se résumait en un mot, un nom : Roxas.

Mais si…A présent que lui était revenu à la vie, son coéquipier, non son ami…Non…Plus que cela, son pilier central, n'était plus, comment tiendra-t-il encore debout ? Secouant vivement la tête tout d'un coup, le simili associa ainsi un geste à la décision d'effacer toutes ces pensées sombres de son esprit. Il commençait à penser comme _Lui_ toujours à essayer de prévoir l'avenir et bizarrement d'une manière plutôt pessimiste qui avait toujours eut le don de faire soupirer le roux de dépit. Se redressant, il prit une grande inspiration, bombant momentanément le torse, puis la relâcha avant de reprendre sa stature droite et fière, qu'il avait toujours eut et qui le caractérisait, si bien et finalement, reprendre sa route là où il l'avait laissée.

Il marcha, marcha, marcha, pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à Illusiopolis une fois qu'il y serait, réfléchissant à comment pourrait se passer son retour avec chacun des membres de l'Organisation, si bien évidemment il y en avait de revenus, ce qui n'était pas forcément gagné d'avance d'ailleurs. Cependant, bien caché derrière tout ce questionnement et cette imagination persistaient l'inquiétude de ne jamais revoir le blond.

Toujours dans ses pensées quand il sortit du tunnel des ténèbres, Axel ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il n'avait point atterrit à Illusiopolis, mais…Au Manoir Oblivion, ou tout du moins ce qu'il reste, se trouvant dans le monde que beaucoup appelaient la Ville de Traverse. En fait il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il faillit se faire projeter à plusieurs mètres de sa place initiale par une des boules de défense de ce monde. Là seulement il releva les yeux du sol, reprit contact avec la réalité et observa autour de lui. Oui, cela ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Illusiopolis. Cet endroit respirait la tranquillité, la paix, la convivialité ; et non pas la peur de se faire attaquer à chaque instant, l'adrénaline des combats et le froid de la pluie incessante. Non vraiment, Axel aimait cet endroit, mais il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, il était de trop et faisait tâche dans le décor (1). Le mieux était encore qu'il s'en aille maintenant, avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer et qu'on ne tente de l'éliminer, comme toujours.

Poussant un soupir, le roux tendit la main afin d'ouvrir un nouveau portail quand il se figea. Il venait de voir passer une silhouette courant dans les fortifications. Bon, ok, il a vu une silhouette, et alors ? Pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état, et pourtant…C'était une silhouette un peu floue à cause de la distance, mais il lui semblait bien avoir vu des vêtements dans les tons de beige, ainsi que des cheveux blonds. Des cheveux d'un blond doré, en bataille…Non, ça il l'avait peut-être rêvé. Ou peut-être pas. Commençant alors à courir, le huitième de l'Organisation monta des escaliers à n'en plus finir et dû même faire une pause histoire de reprendre un peu son souffle avant de reprendre de plus belle. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas rêvé ou même ne serait-ce que confondu ces mèches entraperçues du coin de l'œil. Axel espérait sincèrement que sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours et qu'il avait bien vu Roxas là-haut, dans les Fortifications. Il monta les marches du dernier escalier quatre à quatre, incapable de pouvoir calmer cet espoir qui venait de renaître de ses propres cendres.

Une fois arrivé au niveau où il avait aperçu la silhouette, il ralentit jusqu'à marcher simplement. Il haletait, essoufflé de sa course effrénée après une ombre, mais ne comptait pas abandonner maintenant.

Fébrilement il inspectait chaque couloir, chaque pièce qu'il croisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un mouvement sur sa gauche, à travers une large ouverture arquée. Axel tourna la tête et se stoppa net, ses yeux grands ouverts, n'osant y croire. Il était là, toujours aussi droit et fière ; Son regard, qu'il savait d'un bleu pur, dirigé vers l'immensité de l'horizon qui s'offrait à celui qui se tournait vers la large ouverture dans la pierre brut ; Et ces cheveux…Ces cheveux qui n'ont jamais voulus se discipliner, _comme leur propriétaire_, pensa Axel. Ces mèches blondes d'or qu'il avait tellement ébouriffées, bougeaient maintenant doucement au rythme du vent qui passait par les diverses ouvertures que l'ont pouvait trouver dans les fortifications (2). Le roux profita du fait que l'objet de son attention soit dos à lui pour l'observer tranquillement, assimilant ou plutôt prenant petit à petit conscience que le blond était là à quelques pas à peine de lui, inconscient de la présence du huitième derrière lui. Apparemment du moins.

Axel devrait bouger, parler, lui sauter dessus (3), faire il ne savait quoi mais de façon à ce que le treizième le remarque enfin, se tourne vers lui et parle, comme avant…Comme avant… ? Le blond était-il vraiment le même que lorsqu'il l'a quitté à la cité du crépuscule ? Retrouverait-il _son_ Roxas, ou bien aurait-il encore tout oublié comme la dernière fois ? Ca, le roux n'en savait rien et pour tout dire, ça lui faisait peur. L'inconnu a toujours fait peur, même aux plus grands conquérants ; Alors qui était-il, lui Axel, être incomplet, sans cœur ni sentiments, pour ne serait-ce qu'oser se comparer à ces grand hommes ? Personne, une simple ombre dans la lumière. Mais bien qu'il ait peur de qui il retrouverait en face de lui, il ne fuirait pas, ne ferait pas demi-tour. Son but est là en face de lui ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser conduire par ses peurs, et puis ça ne ressemblait pas au grand Axel, maître des flammes. Prenant alors une grande inspiration, il fit quelques pas en avant, montant les deux pauvres marches qui le séparaient encore du niveau recherché, avant de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de l'ouverture d'une façon nonchalante, comme le roux savait si bien le faire. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, un simple silence qui fut bientôt brisé par la voix d'Axel, ce petit ton taquin que tout le monde lui connaissait présent, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Je t'avais bien dis qu'on se retrouverait dans une autre vie…Roxas."

Et il observa Roxas sursauter, ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise mais pas se tourner vers lui. Le huitième fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne se tournait-il pas ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il était pétrifié de peur et d'angoisse. Le blond ne savait si ce qu'il avait entendu était réel ou si ce n'était encore qu'un tour de passe-passe de plus que son subconscient avait décidé de lui infliger. Mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre des situations, les deux l'effrayaient. Quand bien même Axel serait en chair et en os derrière lui, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Et comment le roux allait-il être ? Mentalement parlant. Le haïrait-il ? Ou tout le contraire ? Mais la réaction de son ancien coéquipier ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Bien sûr qu'elle avait une grande importance, mais par rapport à la possibilité qu'il ait été victime d'une illusion sonore, cela n'était rien. Alors oui il hésitait à se retourner. Pourquoi ? Parce que si tout ceci n'était qu'un doux rêve, le réveil sera trop dur à supporter.

"Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir on dirait…"

Lentement, mais sûrement, Roxas se retourna, le regard vers le sol. Une fois tourné totalement vers Axel il releva les yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas : Axel se tenait là en face de lui, son long manteau noir signe d'appartenance à l'Organisation XIII, son attitude désinvolte qui le faisait paraître si sûr de lui, ses cheveux d'un rouge vif qui rappelait tellement la crinière d'un lion majestueux, et ses yeux verts, toujours rieurs, toujours si expressif. Le blond n'osait croiser ces yeux de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Son visage était neutre, presque froid, comme au temps de l'Organisation. Voyant cela Axel ne put retenir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce que ce visage avait pu lui manquer.

"Axel..."

Fut le seul mot que l'ex treizième put prononcer intelligiblement. Le silence qui s'imposa était pesant, lourd. Aucun des deux similis ne savait quoi dire pour débloquer la situation. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, et ils n'étaient même pas capables de s'exprimer correctement leur joie de se retrouver. Finalement, ce fut Axel qui débloqua un peu la situation. Peut-être pas de la meilleure façon qui soit, mais il avait besoin d'explications, le blond DEVAIT lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui l'avait poussé si loin de lui.

"Pourquoi, Roxas ? Tu as quitté l'Organisation il y a longtemps maintenant, pourtant je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi ? Etions…Non, étais-je si indésirable dans ton monde que tu as décidé de le quitter en abandonnant tout derrière toi ? Réponds-moi, Roxas ; Pourquoi ?"

Cette question que le blond redoutait tant. Comment expliquer ? Du moins, comment expliquer sans blesser Axel. Roxas serra les poings ; le fait de devoir blesser son ami, qu'il venait à peine de retrouver, le faisait souffrir dans une mesure telle…Il avait du mal à le supporter ; Il l'avait trop fait par le passé, pensant qu'il le faisait pour leur bien à tous les deux, mais à présent il était contraint de recommencer, plus à contrecœur encore que les fois précédentes. C'est pourtant avec un visage reflétant une parfaite neutralité qu'il répondit, sans hésitations.

"Tu n'as donc pas compris Axel, malgré tout ce temps ? Tu le sais, au fond de toi, que malgré tout l'envie du monde de rester, cela était impossible ? Ouvres les yeux Axel, je ne pouvais pas ! Et à présent, il est trop tard. Et tu le sais."

Axel frissonna à cette réponse. Cette froideur, une brise glaciale qui s'imprègne au plus profond de vous, qui reste, qui se perpétue et se diffuse grâce à cette voix, à ces mots si consciencieusement choisis. Malgré tout, quelque chose clochait dans cette attitude, quelque chose écaillait cette froideur si rude et persistante. Un contraste qui se percevait dans ces yeux d'un bleu si doux, et pourtant profonds, si froids, une flamme étrange, qu'Axel n'avait jamais connue à Roxas, dansait dans ces yeux. Elle ne laissait aucun indice quant à sa signification, mais elle restait si claire sur un point. Se rapprochant du blond, le roux se posta à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement avant de déclarer, sûr de lui.

"Ne ment pas Roxas." Un regard outré, percé d'une pointe de panique se planta dans ceux du roux, et des paroles, bien imitées.

"Mentir ? Jamais. Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?"

"Si tu mens, je te connaît Roxas, mieux que tu ne le crois."

"Insinuerais-tu que mon désir de rester n'existait pas avant ?" le regard accusateur que le numéro huit reçu le fit sourire. Il retrouvait son Roxas, si fier, si droit. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui, apportant avec elle un soupçon de haine pour les paroles prononcées.

"Je n'insinue rien du tout, j'observe, et je vois bien que tu mens. Dis-moi la vérité Roxas. J'ai besoin de savoir, pour savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal pour que tu veuilles ainsi me quitter."

Roxas ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Axel se rendait responsable de son départ. Avait-il fait brûler son cerveau en même temps que cette centaine de sans-cœur, dans le couloir des ténèbres ? Ou bien afin de revenir à la vie il lui avait fallut payer un droit de passage qui se serait soldé par quelques neurones important du cerveau du roux ? Cet accès de colère que le blond ressentait en ce moment, il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi intense. Cette colère se transforma peu à peu en haine, haine contre lui-même, haine contre cet être aux yeux si verts qui vous transpercent l'âme de la plus incisive des façons, haine d'être lu si facilement, la Haine, tout simplement…Elle grandit, petit à petit, Roxas le sent, et il sait qu'il ne pourra l'arrêter lorsqu'elle explosera, qu'elle sera en dehors de tout contrôle ; tous deux savent à quoi cela va les mener pourtant ils ne feront rien pour l'arrêter. Mais cette haine, qu'ils ressentent tous deux, reste sourde, laissant les visages neutres voir froids, troublant cependant légèrement les voix des deux similis.

"J'avais besoin de réponses. Je te l'ai déjà dit tout cela non ?"

Ne voulant plus affronter le regard si perçant d'Axel, le blond détourne le regard et pars, dépassant le roux, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que la discussion devait s'arrêter là. Axel, cependant, en semblait pas de cet avis, aussi attrapa-t-il le bras de Roxas alors que ce dernier passait près de lui, dans le but de le dépasser pour l'abandonner, encore une fois. Non satisfait de la réponse reçue du blond, le huitième força le blond à se retourner vers lui, pour lui dire, sans faux-semblants.

"Arrêtes ton numéro de comédie Roxas…"

Tous deux se jaugèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrant à nouveau, restant ancrés les uns aux autres. Roxas dégagea son bras le poigne d'Axel, sans s'enfuir pour autant. Leur regard respectif, l'un céruléen, l'autre de jade reflétaient chacun un sentiment que tous deux eurent du mal à définir. Une sorte de haine qui pourtant les attirait l'un vers l'autre comme un puissant aimant. Sans savoir lequel des deux avait engagé le mouvement (peut-être les deux ?), la bride qui retenait cette haine et cette attraction fut lâchée, et si l'on aurait cru à une rixe entre les deux compagnons, il n'en fut rien. Les coups restent dans leur coin ; à cet instant ce sont les lèvres qui s'épousent, violemment, bestialement presque.

Toute cette passion refoulée, cachée, supportée explose enfin, cette haine qui obscurcissait leur cœurs se transforme en un désir ardent de l'autre, par la joie de s'être retrouvé. Les bouches se dévorent, les dents s'entrechoquent, les mains parcourent frénétiquement le corps de l'autre à travers les vêtements, cherchant un point d'ancrage afin de ne pas sombrer dans la folie vers laquelle ils plongent irrémédiablement, découvrant en contrepartie la douceur des cheveux de l'autre ; Par cet acte qui a des accents si désespérés, si pressant, marqué d'un besoin presque trop fort pour être comblé, les deux êtres souhaitent rattraper le temps qu'ils ont perdu.

Un corps frêle, à la tête blonde, se retrouve par la suite collé au mur, les lèvres ne se détachant pas à part pour reprendre de l'air avant de reprendre avec la même passion les lèvres de l'autre ; Cette même violence et bestialité amoureuse, euphorique et fiévreuse. Le baiser s'approfondit en même temps que les deux s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre, cherchant à connaître le plus possible de l'autre, le roux voulant aimer Roxas plus qu'il ne le faisait à présent : Plus fort, plus loin…Et Roxas se perd sous ces attentions si déroutantes. Pourtant son cerveau ordonne de drôles d'ordres contradictoires, et ses mains tentent d'arrêter celles d'Axel qui commençaient à se glisser sous son chandail, cherchant plus de contact. Ces deux mains frêles se retrouvent elles aussi collées au mur, et aucune protestation ne peut franchir les lèvres soumises, martyrisées d'amour du treizième, et puis il n'en veut pas de ces protestations, il aime Axel, même s'il est pour le moment incapable de poser un tel mot sur ses sentiments. Alors il le laisse faire.

Le roux, devant la réponse plus que positive de son cher et tendre continue de caresser ce ventre doucement, goûtant de ses doigts cette peau douce, se délectant des contractions qu'il y sent, signe d'une respiration qui a du mal à se reprendre. La main qui retenait celles de Roxas laisse échapper ses prisonnières, prisonnières qui allèrent se poster dans les cheveux d'Axel, s'y agrippant comme à une ancre dans le monde réel. Une fermeture qui s'ouvre, laissant plus de terrain à cet amant qui a attendu depuis trop longtemps sa tendre moitié. Le roux délaisse alors les lèvres de son cher blond pour aller explorer le torse à présent offert. Mais sans y aller trop vite, préférant le découvrir doucement, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir s'en rappeler ; Déposant des dizaines de baisers papillons, légers et volatiles, mais si marquant en même temps. Le blond ne sait que faire, ses mains dans les cheveux de feu de son ami caressent cette chevelure flamboyante, l'incitant à continuer, comme si les soupirs qui s'échappent de sa gorge n'étaient pas un carburant suffisant. Bientôt, ce fut un vrai gémissement de plaisir qui sortit sans prévenir d'entre ses lèvres, premier de ce qui semblait être une longue série. Pourtant, avec ce son, quelque chose se brisa.

Les yeux bleus grands ouverts, Roxas observe le paysage au loin, pourtant encore en proie à ce plaisir si caractéristique des amoureux. Cependant des larmes coulent de ces yeux si bleus, quand à ce son accusateur il se rendit compte de la folie qu'ils sont en train de commettre. Ces baisers, ces caresses, si plaisantes, si aimantes, ne sont en fait qu'une folie d'amour, dictées par deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, mais qui ne peuvent rester ensemble. Doucement, le blond se résigne et ses mains quittent doucement les cheveux de son compagnon s'arrêtant aux épaules ; Ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble à jamais et il s'en rend compte pleinement maintenant, à cet instant si proche du bonheur parfait : Jamais Roxas ne pourra retourner à l'Organisation ; Jamais il ne pourrait demander à Axel de la quitter et de vivre la vie qu'il a commencé à présent : Celle d'un vagabond, d'une simple âme errante sans foyer. Non jamais, pas à celui qu'il aime tant que son cœur se déchire à l'idée de ce qu'il va faire. La mort dans l'âme, Roxas relève la tête d'Axel, lui offrant un dernier baiser, doux, calmes, bien loin de leur tout premier baiser qui était animal ; celui-ci est retenu, amère, avec un goût de regret.

*Pardonnes-moi Axel…Je t'en supplie pardonnes-moi…*

Voilà la dernière pensée que le blond formula avant d'ouvrir un nouveau passage vers les ténèbres, dans le mur, et de s'y laisser engloutir, le visage baigné de larmes et laissant Axel derrière lui, seul, encore une fois…Il arriva à la cité du Crépuscule et se dépêcha de refermer le passage, sachant pertinemment que si Axel arrivait là, devant lui avec ces yeux si verts et perçant, cette voix enjôleuse et câline, ces mains gourmandes mais caressantes, Roxas ne résisterait pas et se laisserait tomber dans cet abîme si profond qu'il ne pourrait plus en sortir. Une fois sûr qu'Axel ne pourrait pas le retrouver avant un moment, il fonça dans la chambre où il avait vécu durant quelques jours avant de réintégrer Sora, pour s'effondrer sur son lit, en larme, le cœur déchiré.

Axel quant à lui a bien tenté de retenir Roxas, refusant une nouvelle séparation si dure, si lâche si …Brutale. Mais Il n'avait pu le retenir, comme la première fois. Comme la première fois il l'avait perdu. Oh ! Momentanément bien sûr, le roux se doutait bien que son petit blond n'irait pas sauter dans les bras de Sora, à moins d'être totalement idiot ce qu'il n'est à priori pas ; Cependant alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose de si fort que ces baisers, Roxas était tout de même parti. Pourquoi ? Axel était-il si indésirable dans la vie du blond ? Cette machinerie dans son torse cognait, saignait, se serrait. LE désespoir de l'avoir à nouveau perdu, la haine contre ce qu'il venait de faire, toute cette douleur, cette solitude…Tout cela combiné ne pouvait rester silencieux, et Axel envoya un coup de poing dans le mur en pierre en face de lui, ce mur par lequel son cœur venait de partir, tout en laissant échapper un long cri de rage, accompagné de quelques pauvres larmes solitaires. Mais cela se fit entendre, et il arriva quelques secondes plus tard toute une escouade de ce monde, un blond, un brun, un argenté(4)…Tout ce petit monde semblait vouloir l'attraper, voir peut-être même le tuer, sauf l'argenté. Sans même leur adresser un mot, Axel érigea une barrière de feu avant d'ouvrir un passage vers n'importe où, du moment qu'il partait d'ici.

A des lieux de là aussi, on crut entendre ce cri. Roxas eut un serrement au cœur, peut-être avait-il entendu, grâce au lien si fort qui les unissait, ce cri de rage et de désespoir de son ami. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était obligé de partir, pour ne plus avoir mal. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils croient cet espoir qu'ils avaient eut pendant ces quelques minutes ; Sinon la chute ne sera que plus douloureuse.

* * *

(1) Pas plus que Cloud mon chou ^^

(2) C'est plus des fortifications...C'est un gryuère *o*

(3) Rayez la ou les mentions inutile(s) XD

(4) C'est quiiiiiiiiii? J'offre un cookie imaginaire à celle (ou celui) qui trouve ^^

Eh bien voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic, le prochain arrivera....Quand il arrivera, mais je tente de faire de mon mieux pour le faire ariver assez rapidement ^^


	5. Ouf, Sora trouvé

**Come back…Before the End**

_**Couple :**_ Axel/Roxas et un trio mystère (oui, oui, un trio mais vous le découvrirez plus tard hinhin*sadique powaaaaa*) donc homophobe, prudes et âmes sensibles vous pouvez soit cliquez sur le bouton "précédent" ou bien la grosse croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran. Il est possible qu'il y ait des rajouts plus tard (Demyyyyyyyyyyyx Ahem XD)

_**Rating :**_ M, futur lemon oblige…

_**Disclaimer :**_ Malheureusement pour ma nature yaoïste, aucuns des personnages apparaissant même subrepticement ne m'appartiennent, et je ne pense pas entrer bientôt dans la grande et belle firme qu'est Square Enix doooonc…C'est mort XD

_**Résumé : **_Un an après que Sora et Riku aient vaincu Xemnas (et avec lui l'Organisation XIII toute entière), de drôles de phénomènes se produise à nouveau : Les mondes sont liés, une nouvelle fois, des sans-cœurs réapparaissent…Sora se sépare de Roxas…Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

_**Notinum :**_ Alors, cette fic est tout droit inspirée par un forum RPG Yaoi sur Kingdom Hearts et je la publie avec l'accord de l'administratrice du forum en question.

_**Notinum II :**_ Riku est peut-être un peu OOC dans ce chapitre, m'enfin XD

* * *

_Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard toute une escouade de ce monde, un blond, un brun, un argenté…Tout ce petit monde semblait vouloir l'attraper, voir peut-être même le tuer, sauf l'argenté._

_

* * *

_

Cloud et Riku s'était mis à la recherche à peine une minute après que les deux aient été d'accord pour faire alliance le temps de la recherche de Sora. Ils avaient ratissé une grande partie des Jardins Radieux quand ils entendirent un cri. Ce n'était pas une voix féminine, donc aucune chance pour que ce soit Aerith ou Youffie ou même Tifa. C'était une voix masculine, indéniablement, et elle sembla quelque peut familière à Riku. Se tournant vers Cloud il le vit prêt à partir, épée dégainée, n'attendant que l'accord de Riku pour partir. Accord qui ne se fit pas attendre ; Riku fit apparaître sa keyblade, et tous deux partirent en direction des fortifications, localisation du bruit. Ils croisèrent Léon en chemin qui leur expliqua rapidement qu'il avait repéré deux intrus sur les écrans de la salle de surveillance. Les trois forcèrent un peu l'allure et ils arrivèrent tous trois, armes en mains, à la salle où il y avait effectivement un intrus.

Mais si Cloud et Léon se tenaient sur leurs gardes au cas où l'autre les attaquait, Riku la baissa au contraire, stupéfié de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Axel. Axel, le numéro VIII de l'Organisation XIII, mort un an plus tôt dans un couloir des ténèbres en ayant voulu aidé Sora.

Enfin, sensé être mort…Car là il était bien vivant en face de lui, tournant vers ses assaillants seulement une partie de son visage, mais un visage qui donna des frissons à Riku. Il était le même, légèrement ambré avec deux yeux émeraudes, mais semblait traversé par un sentiment de tristesse si fort, si profondément ancré en lui qu'il apparaissait différent, tellement différent du personnage incongru et un peu foufou qu'il avait connu du temps où il était infiltré à l'Organisation. Un tel changement…Même lorsque Roxas était parti il n'avait pas laissé une telle expression prendre place sur son visage. Du moins, pas aux yeux des autres. Cependant, ce qui frappa surtout Riku dans ce tableau, c'est une larme. Une. Seule. Et. Unique. Larme…Mais provenant de cette personne ça…Non, ça n'était pas possible, pas vraiment en tout cas. Alors qu'il restait là, tétanisé par une telle vision de désespoir, Axel ne resta pas plus longtemps et érigeant un mur de flammes afin de fuir, Riku fit signes aux autres de le laisser fuir.

"Pourquoi Riku ? Tu sais très bien qui il est, toi mieux que nous !" cracha Léon, ne supporta pas que quelqu'un qui ait attenté un jour à la vie de ses amis partent sans être inquiété de son sort.

"Justement…Il ne fera rien de mal…Je suis prêt à mettre ma vie sur ce pari. Il n'a…Jamais vraiment été une menace pour nous." Il eut un léger rire "Je pourrais même dire que nous nous ressemblons…On voulait la même chose : Retrouver quelqu'un…" Riku semblait absent, comme si il avait toujours son regard connecté à celui d'Axel. Il revint à la réalité en sentant une main sur son épaule. Secouant un peu la tête, il se tourna vers le possesseur de la main qui n'était autre que Cloud.

"Ca va ?" s'enquit ce dernier auprès de Riku.

"Oui…Ca va. Retournons chercher Sora."

"Vous cherchez Sora ?" demanda Léon.

"En effet Léon, il est parti durant la nuit et n'a laissé pour explication que cette lettre." Cherchant un instant dans ses poches, Riku tendit ensuite la lettre de Sora.

"Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je peux t'aider à le retrouver. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec Aerith dans le premier quartier. Peut-être y est-il encore…"

"Léon…Je te remercie grandement ! Cloud, on est parti !" Rangeant sa keyblade, Riku parti en courant en direction du premier quartier, suivi de près par Cloud.

Ils coururent sans faire de pause jusqu'au premier quartier, où, une fois arrivé, ils commencèrent par avoir un regard rapide de l'endroit de manière globale avant de ratisser tout le quartier en espérant trouver Sora. Mais ce ne fut pas eux qui trouvèrent Sora, c'est Sora qui les trouva, ou plus précisément qui les vit.

En effet, il marchait gaiement dans le premier quartier, content qu'aucun sans-cœur n'ait été vu dernièrement dans les autres quartiers, quand il vit un peu en avant Riku. Ack…Là ça allait poser problème ; il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé la réponse à sa question, complètement inconnue de ce cher Riku (forcément sinon ça ne serait pas drôle), alors autant l'éviter encore un peu. Se retournant pour partir an catimini, il se heurta à quelque chose qui n'était pas là à l'origine…Un torse…Sora releva la tête et croisa des yeux bleus-verts semblables à ceux de Riku sauf que la personne il la connaissait trop bien, Cloud, son armoire à glace préférée…Il lui fit un sourire penaud, chercher à se dépêtrer de là. Mais comme le destin a décidé d'être sadique avec lui aujourd'hui…

"Riku ! J'ai retrouvé Sora !"

Entendant cela, l'argenté accouru aussitôt, et, regardant un long moment Sora, avec son sourire embêté un peu idiot, ses yeux bleus loin d'être à l'aise, Riku avait lui un regard sermonneur, soulagé, et avança vers Sora.

"Alors le petit fugueur, pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Tu sais que Kairi s'est fait un sang d'encre ?"

Si au départ Sora semblait se sentir coupable, dès que Riku eu prononcé le nom Kairi, Sora gonfla les joues, fronça les sourcils et fini par hurler, avant de partir en courant à travers le premier quartier :

"Riku espèce d'abruti !!!!!!!"

Ouvrant de grands yeux, aussi bien lui que Cloud regardèrent partir leur porc-épic brun préféré, comme deux rond de flan, avant que Riku ne le suive, remerciant Cloud pour son aide. Il le suivit, tentant de le garder en vue, et finalement, le rattrapa, réussissant à l'arrêter dans sa course, et lui demanda, complètement perdu.

"Sora…Tu peux m'expliquer, je ne comprend rien là…"

"Je sais pas moi…C'est toi qui a un cerveau dans l'histoire non ?"

"Sora……Enfin c'est quoi cette histoire, et puis enfin, c'est vrai, Kairi s'inquiè…"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

"Ah ! Voilà, tu recommences !"

"Hein ? Expliques-toi j'en ai marre des devinettes !"

"T'es tout le temps là, Kairi par-ci, Kairi par-là ! Si elle veut me dire quelque chose, elle n'a qu'à venir me le dire directement ! Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi t'es venu ici…"

Et le voilà qui boudait à présent. Sora était une véritable énigme en ce moment pour Riku. Enfin…Prenant une grande inspiration, il planta son regard dans celui de Sora, décidé à mettre tout au clair, pour enfin réussir à comprendre Sora, ce garçon si intrépide, si drôle mais surtout si compliqué !

"Ecoutes, tu sais très bien que je suis tout aussi heureux que Kairi de t'avoir retrouvé, et puis c'est normal que je te dise qu'elle s'est inquiétée non ? Et puis parlons sérieusement, tu vois Kairi piloter un vaisseau Gummi toi ?"

En pensant à cette hypothèse, Sora explosa de rire, entraînant Riku avec lui. Mais ça ne changeait rien au problème. Sora ne voulait pas entendre l'argenté parler de Kairi. Il en était certain et serait intransigeant là-dessus. Cependant l'intéressé ne semblait pas comprendre ce sentiment, cette envie de ne pas entendre parler de qui que ce soit d'autre hormis lui, ce qu'il pensait ce qu'il voulait…Humhum…Enfin, passons…Ayant repris son calme de son récent fou-rire, notre ami le porc-épic croisa les bras, et annonça, d'un ton clair et net.

"Riku, et si tu cessais de parler de Kairi une seconde ? C'est pas elle qui est là que je sache, ce n'est pas elle non plus qui est restée avec moi pour m'aider contre Xemnas la dernière fois, c'est toi. Donc chut !"

Riku ouvrit de très, très grands yeux, incapable de croire ce que lui disait Sora. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de finalement commencé une phrase qui semblait cohérente.

"Mais pourtant, Kairi…Tu l'aim…"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un Sora en furie hurlait à tue-tête des "Riku t'es qu'un abruti !!!!!!!!!" ou encore "Tais-toiiiiiiiiiii je veux plus de voiiiiiiiiiir" tout en lançant petits cailloux et baies sauvages à la tête du pauvre Riku qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui agitait son ami comme ça et qui se protégeait des différents projectiles de ses bras. Quand enfin les lancés prirent fin, il rouvrit les yeux et baissa les bras, pour voir que Sora avait disparu…A nouveau…

"C'est pas vrai….."

Riku était bon pour tout reprendre à zero…

* * *

Voilà le cinquième Chapitre de ma fic, en espérant que des gens la suive toujours XD enfin bref, je prochain par contre arrivera vite il est presque terminé dooooonc voilà.

Et n'oubliez pas les réviews, même si c'est pour me fouetter pour le temps indécent que je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre...T^T


	6. Des explications

**Come back…Before the End**

Couple : Axel/Roxas et un trio mystère (oui, oui, un trio mais vous le découvrirez plus tard hinhin*sadique powaaaaa*) donc homophobe, prudes et âmes sensibles vous pouvez soit cliquez sur le bouton "précédent" ou bien la grosse croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran. Il est possible qu'il y ait des rajouts plus tard (Demyyyyyyyyyyyx Ahem XD)

Rating : M, futur lemon oblige…

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour ma nature yaoïste, aucuns des personnages apparaissant même subrepticement ne m'appartiennent, et je ne pense pas entrer bientôt dans la grande et belle firme qu'est Square Enix doooonc…C'est mort XD

Résumé : Un an après que Sora et Riku aient vaincu Xemnas (et avec lui l'Organisation XIII toute entière), de drôles de phénomènes se produise à nouveau : Les mondes sont liés, une nouvelle fois, des sans-cœurs réapparaissent…Sora se sépare de Roxas…Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

Notinum : Alors, cette fic est tout droit inspirée par un forum RPG Yaoi sur Kingdom Hearts et je la publie avec l'accord de l'administratrice du forum en question.

Notinum II : Bon je sais je mets quinze ans entre deux chapitres…………Je vais tenter de faire mieux, mais je ne garantis rien…*part se cacher loiiiin*

Notinum III : Alors, je fais quelques références à des évenements survenus dans le jeu Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, mais ça sera des choses assez minimes, donc promis je ne vous spoilerai pas des choses extra importantes XD

Notinum IV : (ça commence à faire beaucoup de notinum XD) Je me suis un peu lâchée sur Axel dans ce chapitre, donc il se peut qu'il soit un pitit peu OOC, mais boooooon on fera avec XD

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Roxas était-il parti, comme ça, tel un voleur pris en flagrant délit, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, et surtout d'échanger quelque chose d'aussi fort…D'aussi intense…Jamais Axel n'avait imaginer quelque chose comme ça. Jamais. Pourquoi il en avait imaginé des scénarios : Que Roxas soit furieux, apeuré, amnésique…Qu'ils se battent, se fuient, se retrouvent comme de bons amis, que Roxas revienne à l'Organisation…Mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait imaginé ces retrouvailles de cette manière. C'était…Si improbable quand on y réfléchissait. Une querelle, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à imaginer, connaissant bien son Roxas ; Et puis cette passion entre eux, ce moment d'abandon total à l'autre, qui sonna comme une véritable félicitée à Axel, un moment bestial mais pas dénué de tendresse au contraire. Ils étaient juste extrêmement maladroits par ces gestes qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'un envers l'autre, ces gestes qu'Axel ne pensait jamais ne pouvoir avoir la chance de faire un jour. Pour finir par cette fuite de la part de Roxas. Encore. Toujours. Pourquoi ?

Dans sa chambre blanche à Illusiopolis, Axel faisait les cents pas en jouant avec le feu. Comme toujours. Ca le calmait, ça l'aidait à réfléchir, ça l'aidait à ne pas partir comme un dératé à la recherche de Roxas à présent qu'il avait la preuve qu'il était bien vivant, en chaire et en os. Mais le pouvait-il ? Il s'arrêta net. Non. Il ne pourrait pas. Oh bien sûr, par amour propre déplacé et surtout par griefs, Axel ne partirait pas de suite. Mais au final il ira, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il était sa nouvelle drogue. Depuis un bout de temps pour être honnête, depuis qu'il s'était inquiété pour Roxas quand celui-ci avait dormi durant plus de vingt jours en non-stop. Il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui, de lui rendre visite dès que Saix lui permettait un peu de vie privée. Depuis ce moment-là en fait, Roxas était devenu quelqu'un dont il ne pourrait plus se passer. Ca s'était démontré deux ans plus tôt avec sa tentative de faire perdre son cœur à Sora pour retrouver Roxas. Depuis ce jour-là le blond occupait toutes ses pensées. Et Xemnas disait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur hein ? Foutaises.

Non, il ne tenait déjà plus. Il devait le retrouver. Axel se saisit de son manteau accroché dans sa chambre, et commença à l'enfiler quand une image explosa sur sa rétine. Roxas, qui le fuyait. C'est vrai…C'est Lui qui a fuit. Il l'a fait malgré ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, aussi court cela soit-il. C'est vrai, un an, à peine. Quelques baisers, tout au plus. En fait, qui était-il vraiment pour le blond ? Un ami ? Un indésirable ? A bien y réfléchir, Axel préférait encore être un indésirable, il n'aurait ainsi pas mal au niveau de la poitrine à penser que bien qu'il soit proche de lui, rien ne pourrait se produire entre eux malgré tout. Oui, un indésirable…Voilà ce qu'il devait être à Roxas, pour qu'il le fuit ainsi. Finissant d'enfiler son manteau, il partit, la mine sombre vers Port Royal, un endroit où il pourrait noyer ses noires pensées dans le rhum. Peu glorieux, il l'admettait volontiers, mais ce soir, il avait besoin d'oublier ces yeux bleus intoxicants, ces lèvres qui lui ont tant donné faim, ce visage qui le fait rêver. Le roux devait tout oublier ce soir. Il ouvrit un passage pour Port Royal, direction la taverne…

Pendant ce temps, à la Cité du Crépuscule, Roxas était resté blotti dans ses couvertures toute la sainte journée. Il avait froid, terriblement froid. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il faisait vingt degré dehors, sa chambre était loin d'être gelée, et pourtant il était frigorifié. Allez savoir pourquoi. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Axel, il se sentait si froid. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Au début, il avait pensé à de la fièvre, alors il avait prit sa température ; 37,5°C…Que demander de mieux quand on est en bonne santé ? Alors à défaut de trouver la cause, il avait tenté de contrer ce froid, alors il s'était enfouis sous ses couvertures durant des heures et des heures, dormant un peu, ressassant surtout les derniers événements. Il se rendit très vite compte que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, bien au contraire. A chaque fois que le film de sa mémoire repassait devant ses yeux ce qui s'était produit dans les fortifications, il avait encore plus froid, et les larmes venaient d'elles-mêmes.

Se changer les idées semblait donc une activité idéale pour arrêter de penser à ces images qui tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi pas la mer tiens ? C'est joli la mer, c'est calme, un peu d'eau de mer lui remettrait sûrement les idées en place dans sa petite tête de joli blond. Mais pas la plage de ce monde. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer Hayner Pence et Olette. Même s'il voulait se changer les idées, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour les devinettes de Pence, ni les jeux d'Olette ou encore les défis d'Hayner…Non, rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait, il voulait juste passer du temps à contempler les vagues, à voir les bateaux voguer au loin…Mais bien sûr ! Port Royal ! Sortant doucement de sous sa couette en frissonnant, Roxas ouvrit alors un passage, menant tout droit sur le port de ce monde.

Des ivrognes, des filles de joie, des arnaqueurs, des gens qui prenaient une bière avant de rentrer…Pourtant Axel ne voulaient rien de tout cela. Il était assit à une table isolée, solitaire devant son verre de rhum, observant le reste de la foule d'un air sombre. Il reconnaissait des visages qu'il avait pu rencontrer lors d'un de ses voyages de reconnaissance dans ce mondes, mais il n'allait voir personne, il restait là à ruminer ses idées noires. Mais ça ne servait à rien, le rhum n'avait pas de goût ce soir, il n'avait même pas le cœur à finir cet unique verre qu'il avait commandé. Alors il le délaissa et sortit du bar, inconnu, et c'était très bien ainsi…Sa capuche sur la tête, la tête basse. S'arrêtant près de la rambarde qui séparait la rue où tout le peuple marchait en temps normal (et pas quand il faisait nuit noire et que des gens louches pouvaient rôder) et le port, quelques mètre en contrebas, Axel retira sa capuche, et s'accouda, observant la mer, chercher à se perdre dans les remous, à ne plus avoir le visage du blond gravé dans sa rétine.

Une journée à la mer ça fait des miracles. Roxas avait pu se détendre un peu, même s'il avait toujours aussi froid. Pourtant il faisait chaud dans ce monde…Il ne comprenait vraiment rien quant à ce qui arrivait à son corps. Mais était-ce vraiment si important ? Pas vraiment. Alors le voilà qui se baladait, tentant d'oublier ce froid qui le rongeait de plus en plus, sa baladant dans la nuit noire, avec le bruit de la mer comme fond sonore…Bon, quelques chansons d'ivrogne aussi. Mais rien de bien dérangeant. Oui la nuit..La mer…la tranquili…Roxas ne prit pas le temps de finir sa pensée sur ce monde qu'un évènement plus que troublant, de son point de vue du moins, venait de faire son apparition : Axel.

Lui.

Ici.

Au secours.

Il se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine du roux, le voyant de profil, ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, ou alors il jouait très bien la comédie ; Mais si c'est une approche de la part de Roxas qu'il voulait, il risquait d'attendre longtemps. Reculant prudemment, pour être sûr que ses mouvements ne risquaient pas de le faire repérer par son ancien coéquipier, Roxas garda pourtant les yeux fixé sur Axel, observant même de loin son visage, se posant tant de questions : Pourquoi était-il ici ? Etait-il venu le chercher ? Pourquoi regardait-il la mer d'un air si triste ? Toutes ces questions, ses deux yeux d'océan ne quittant pas le roux il ne vit pas le pauvre chat malheureux de son sort qui se fit marcher sur la queue par Roxas, émettant un miaulement fort, strident, repérable par tout le quartier en somme. Un nouvel arrêt net de la part de Roxas. La tête se tournant vers la source du bruit pour Axel, et les voilà, de nouveau face à face, même si plusieurs longs mètres les séparaient encore.

Mais Roxas comptaient bien les allonger ces mètres. Se retournant promptement, il courut, vite, loin, ne regardant pas où il allait, courant pour échapper à Axel, à ces yeux inquisiteurs, à ce sourire charmeur, à lui. Il ne voulait pas le revoir, pas encore.

Alors que la raison du roux lui criait de le laisser partir, ses jambes et le reste de son corps eurent une autre initiative : Poursuivre Roxas, l'empêcher de fuir une nouvelle fois. Pour lui-même il le devait. Il voulait ces réponses. Et il voulait sa drogue, tout simplement. Malgré sa raison lui hurlant d'arrêter, malgré sa poitrine qui le faisait souffrir dès qu'il repensait à sa fuite précédente, Axel courut à la suite du blond, le suivant sans trop de mal, et le rattrapant enfin quand Roxas se retrouva dans une impasse. Il le vit se retourner, le regarder avec des yeux paniqués, et sortir ses Keyblades…

"Alors tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien !"

Faisant apparaître ses chakrams, Axel et Roxas se lancèrent alors dans un combat acharné. Chacun connaissant les points faibles de l'autre, mais aucun n'acceptant de les utiliser. Par peur de blesser l'autre, par peur de faire fuir l'autre, par peur de perdre définitivement cet être qui comptait plus que la vie elle-même.

Après des coups de Keyblades contre chakrams, et vice-versa, Roxas et Axel se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, chacun tentant de repousser l'autre. Roxas parce qu'il devait retrouver la voie de la sortie, Axel pour ne plus le laisser fuir. Deux regards qui se croisent un hésitation fugace dans les orbes bleues, et Axel qui en profite, prenant définitivement l'avantage.

"Jeux de mains…" Il repoussa Roxas une dernière fois, l'épinglant au mur en coinçant les poignets fins du blond entre deux pointes de ses chakrams, l'obligeant à rester immobile "Jeux de vilains. Alors Roxas on tente de fuir ?"

Roxas, sous l'effet de surprise, avait lâché ses Keyblades qui tombèrent au sol avant de disparaître. Roxas se débattit, tentant de faire céder les armes fichées dans le mur. Mais rien à faire, Axel savait ce qu'il faisait. Roxas ne pouvait plus échapper à Axel, à ses questions si justifiées. Prenant sur lui, il le fixa de ses yeux bleus dans lesquels il tentait tant bien que mal d'injecter de la colère. Axel l'observa un moment, ayant prit un peu de recul pour mieux l'observer. Remarquant ces yeux, il eut un léger rire, un rire amusé, un rire moqueur quelque part, mais surtout, un rire las. Las de cette mascarade.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Roxas, c'est toi qui t'es laissé avoir…"

"Comment… ? Mais non !"

"Oh…Roxas…C'est pas bien de mentir…"

"Je ne mens pas !"

Axel eut un regard dur, il refusait de laisser Roxas croire ses propres mensonges plus longtemps. Il s'était assez voilé la face à son goût, à présent, il allait lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Se rapprochant du blond, il plaça une main de chaque coté de la tête de Roxas, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Allons Roxas ! Réfléchis deux secondes ! Pourquoi avoir couru pour fuir alors que tu aurais très bien pu ouvrir un passage pour la première destination qui se présentait ?!"

Roxas ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma à chaque fois, Axel avait raison, il aurait pu fuir bien plus efficacement comme ça…

Axel voyait les yeux de Roxas se teinter petit à petit de doutes, il savait qu'il avait touché juste. Bon, il savait aussi que le blond détestait se retrouver sans défense comme ça, mais à cet instant précis tout ce qui importait pour Axel était qu'il avait retrouvé Roxas, que Roxas était en face de lui.

_'A ta merci'_ ne cessait de lui souffler une petite voix dans sa tête ; il la fit taire comme il put, mais il ne réussit pas totalement, parce qu'il sentait que quelque part ça lui plaisait. Oui, ça lui plaisait de savoir que l'indomptable et insoumis Roxas était maintenant là, obliger d'attendre son bon vouloir pour pouvoir faire ne serait-ce que se gratter le nez. Une part de lui trouvait cela très satisfaisant ;

il pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait à lui montrer, lui faire tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire…

A force d'acharnement, cette partie si sombre d'Axel fut libérée. Oh ! Peu, si peu mais suffisamment pour provoquer les évènements à venir.

Le roux se redressa lentement et observa le blond cloué au mur attendant en silence, les sourcils froncés, les yeux furieux. Axel retira ses gants et, d'un toucher léger, caressa la joue gauche de Roxas. Le blond tourna la tête de l'autre coté pour ne pas laisser Axel faire, et le roux, toujours aussi calme, fit glisser sa main pour se saisir de son menton, délicatement, et obligea Roxas à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux émeraude si intenses ne demandaient que des réponses.

"Pourquoi cherches-tu à me fuir Roxas ?"

Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha un peu plus.

"Réponds-moi. Pourquoi ? Suis-je si indésirable dans ta vie que tu veuilles me fuir ?"

Roxas secoua la tête en signe de négation. Axel sourit, imperceptiblement, même si ça n'était pas une explication, il ne pouvait nier être heureux d'avoir une réaction.

"Non…Alors, expliques-moi…Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux t'éloigner de moi alors que t as été…Disons très clair à la ville de Traverse ?"

Les lèvres du numéro VIII effleurèrent à peine les lèvres de Roxas, dans une attitude qui semblait si tentatrice, si luxurieuse…Cependant, Axel avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas prendre ces lèvres dans l'instant, pour lui, ce geste était plus un acte involontaire qu'un acte calculé. Cependant, l'effet sur le blond resta le même ; Il sentit la machinerie dans sa poitrine s'accélérer en même temps que sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière. Il déglutit, cherchant à hydrater cette bouche si sèche afin de parler, d'expliquer, enfin, tout contre les lèvres du roux.

"Tu ne comprends pas…On ne peut pas. Même si je retournais avec toi à Illusiopolis…Combien de temps aurions-nous avant que Xemnas, ou Saix, ou même Sora, ne vienne pour me traquer, pour me faire reprendre ma place ? Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas croire à un beau rêve sans espoir. Plus on espère, plus la chute est douloureuse…Je ne veux pas te le faire subir, pas à toi…"

Axel planta ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux couleur océans de son interlocuteur et il put y voir toutes les réponses qu'il n'ait jamais espéré avoir. Sans réfléchir plus avant sur ce qu'avait dit Roxas, le roux pris fiévreusement possession des lèvres de son cadet, relâchant les poignets de ce dernier. Il sentit bientôt les bras de son compagnon s'accrocher à lui avec ce même désespoir qu'il y a quelques jours. Cependant, cette fois, il ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher, et Axel se colla un peu plus contre ce corps si longtemps désiré, laissant cependant Roxas libre de faire ce qu'il désirait de ces bras.

Et le blond en prit note. Sa raison ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était futile d'espérer quelque chose qui puisse durer, c'était ainsi. Mais son cœur…Son cœur lui hurlait qu'il était futile de résister à cette attirance, à ces sentiments qu'il ressentait, malgré sa nature de simili, envers l'homme collé contre lui qui lui tirait des soupirs et de bas gémissements dès que les lèvres et mains aventureuses croisaient un point sensible sur son corps. Cependant, sa raison était toujours là, et bien qu'elle semble avoir abandonné l'idée de fuir à nouveau (NdA : Heureusement nan mais oh !XD), lui rappela où il se trouvait lorsqu'une main d'Axel commença à se glisser sous son chandail pour remonter lentement et délicieusement le long de son corps. Il se saisit promptement des mains si chaude de son, nouvellement, compagnon et les stoppa dans leur avancée pour chuchoter, dans un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

"Pas ici…S'il te plaît…"

"Dans ce cas, où ?" répondit Axel, la voix rendue rauque par le désir. Roxas sembla hésiter un instant puis il se décida laissant les deux mots franchir ses lèvres.

"Twilight Town…"

* * *

Ahah je sais je suis sadique avec vous alors que je n'ai aucun droit de l'être vu le temps que je prends entre deux chapitre (car oui grooooooooos Epic Fail sur ce coup-là). Mais bon, voilà la nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Reviewez et je vous offre des cookies virtuels tout beau tout chaud en plus du lemon dans deux chapitres (promis je vais raccourcir le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres)


End file.
